The Girl Next Door
by AngelChechi
Summary: Update: Kagome moves next door to our favorite hanyou. They attend highschool and things are looking great. With friends like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, highschool's going to be a blast right? Fast forward a few years and it looks like things didn't go as well as they were supposed to. What happened between all of them? A/N its been a while since I wrote, so enjoy!
1. New

A/N: Hey there. I haven't written a fanfic in three or four years. **Anyway this is a story that I started on "mediaminer .org" ** and I hope you guys like this as well.

( ") AngelChechi/ MikoKagome (" )

**Disclaimer: I do** **not own these characters. ****Inuyasha**** and any other character used from the series ****Inuyasha****' belongs to the series.**

The days of summer passed without reason. There were no more excuses to wake up late or go to bed even later. Summer was gone and the one-hundred and eighty days of torture were about to beginning.

As like every other procrastinating person in the world was now doing, he too would be with him mom shopping for school supplies. This was senior year, yet his mother still insisted that she too would join him on his routine cycle of buying supplies. She was a bargainer. Even if it was a ninety nine cent pencil, she would bargain' till it became eighty. But he loved her. She meant the

world to him.

Looking out the window from his room, he looked onto the giant tree in between his and his neighbor's house. The leaves were soon losing its chlorophyll and turning into the dry brownish color, signaling the start of fall. Inuyasha hated the first couple days of school. Nothing would get done. All these paper's to be signed and returned; emergency contact sheets, consent forms, school calendars that his mom would hang up on the kitchen wall. This was her way of checking' on his school activities.

A huge truck entered his neighbor's driveway. Out came a grandpa, a lady, and a little kid. Inuyasha turned his head, missing the fourth person to come out of the truck. Getting up from his seat, he went downstairs.

"Ma!" cried Inuyasha, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Ma!" he cried once again. A gentle looking woman with a plate full of brownies came forward. She looked at Inuyasha with a look of question on her face.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't scream so loud," she said winching a little. Being the mother of a hanyou had its strengths and weaknesses. A hanyou had one of the loudest vocal chords ever. So when Inuyasha would scream, she would sometimes have to cover her ears so they wouldn't burst.

"What is it?" she asked him, wondering why he was screaming to get her attention. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to solve a difficult problem.

"Ma, since when did we get new neighbors?" he asked.

"Since the old ones moved," she answered. Inuyasha sweat dropped. His mother was known for her obvious answers. The smell of deliciously oven baked fudge brownies caught his nose. Looking down, he noticed the tray in his mother's hand. Unknown to him, he began to drool. Along with some other things, brownies were one of his favorite snacks.

"Mmhmm.." he said in a trance like mode. His hand slowly reached over to the tray, when his mother's hand slapped his hand away.

"Nu uh, Oh no you don't. Don't even," she said with a stern voice. And just as quickly as that came, it went away, replacing her stern voice, with a sweet, gentle one.

"This is for the neighbors," she replied. Inuyasha mumbled. An idea clicked in his head. Looking up he gave her the infamous puppy dog face.

"Eek!" squealed his mother. She couldn't resist his face. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. His face was too adorable. She sighed with defeat. In all her years of living with him, that was one of the few things she was weak towards. Those darn puppy dog faces.

"Oh…okay fine," she replied taking a piece of brownie from the plate, "you can have one." Inuyasha laughed with triumph as he gulped it down. Feeling content, he decided to head out.

"Wait!" his mother replied, but before she would say another word, he was already out the door.

"Damn…" she said to herself, she would have to go over to the neighbor's house and greet them by herself. Sighing once more, she headed out the door.

He reached his friends house within minutes, thanks to his hanyou abilities. Climbing up the tree he reached the top and swung into the bedroom window. Plopping on the bed, he waited for his friend to come in. The door opened right on cue. There he stood reading his playboy magazine.

" You pervert, don't you do anything else," said Inuyasha as he threw a nearby pillow into his friend's face. Miroku fell down with a ophm'.

" Yo, what the hell," he said rubbing his head. Inuyasha fell off the bed laughing. Miroku began to laugh as well. Taking the pillow he thew it back at Inuyasha. Taking the magazine he placed it in his secret compartment. If his mom ever found out, she would kill him. Either that or kick him out of the house, or ground him. Either one was worse. He turned to Inuyasha.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"Are you kidding?!" he answered, "You think I want to return to that place? It's the same thing every year, nothing interesting or new happens." He replied with a sigh. It was true. The only thing interesting that had happened last year was when one of the biology frogs from the lab escaped into the girls' locker room. Sadly it was right in the beginning of the period, so the girls had not changed yet. Miroku almost cried that day, while every other guys in the school was sighing with disappointment.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, pushing him off the bed.

"You never know when something might happen. It is senior yet you know." He replied. He was praying to God that something might happen; something that would give off their senior year with a bang. They guys both decided to play video games for the rest of the time.

Inuyasha got home around eight thirty at night. Entering the house, he saw his mom putting the leftover brownies back in the oven. He sat down and asked her what she did today, while eating another brownie.

"Oh I went over and met the new neighbors,'' she replied. She had this unusual smile on her face. She seemed extremely happy. Inuyasha noticing this took a couple of brownies that were on a plate in front of him. He was soon indulged in the deliciousness of the brownie and he didn't hear what his mom was saying.

"They have a sweet girl over there. She's about your age. They're planning on sending her to school tomorrow. So you two could make friends," she said to him, smiling even more. She hadn't noticed that he had taken the rest of the brownies and went upstairs.

"You never know. You guys could be friends and then maybe, you know maybe be girlfriend and boyfriend. And then maybe you two could get married and give me grand kids!" Ms. Takashi squealed with delight, there were stars in her eyes. Turning around and she asked,

"Huh? Huh? What do you think?" she asked with excitement. When she noticed no on was there, she fell to the ground.

" Aww…he's never here…" she said.


	2. Kagome

The sun peeked through the window of Inuyasha's room. Feeling annoyed he pulled the covers over his head. His ears picked up footsteps coming closer and closer to his door. Deciding to ignore it he turned over and pulled the covers even farther over his head. The door opened and in came his mother. She had no water in her hands, no bull horn, not anything that would wake him up immediately. Her hands were empty.

Reaching over to his cover, she pulled them off. Inuyasha's body tensed up immediately. He was exposed to the world. He laid there with his shorts and T-shirt. Looking up with a frown he glared at his mother.

"You're so cruel…" he mumbled to her. She laughed it off. Grabbing him by the shoulder she shoved him into the bathroom.

"Hurry up sweetie," she called out to him, "Miroku's coming in five."

He grumbled some more. _How is __Miroku__ ready so quickly?'_ he thought to himself. While brushing his teeth, it clicked in his head. He quickly spit out the toothpaste foam, and washed him mouth. Running out the door, he realized that he only had his boxers on. Running back in he quickly put on his clothes.

Grabbing his bag, he ran downstairs two seconds late. There he was…flirting with his mother. Walking over with fumes coming out of his ears, he walked over and punched Miroku lightly' on the head. He was down in seconds.

"Damn it fool, I told you not to do that!" Inuyasha said scolding the dizzy Miroku. Laughing, Miroku got up and sighed.

"I can't help it…she's too beautiful." Miroku replied smiling. This of course caused Ms. Takashi to blush. Inuyasha of course just go angrier.

"Miroku…." spoke Inuyasha through gritted teeth. Miroku turned over to Ms. Takashi and bowed saying,

"Please attend my funeral." And with that he ran out, knowing Inuyasha would reach him somehow.

Later that Day

The first day of school…what a complete bore. Inuyasha sank farther and farther down his seat, soon his knees where touching the ground and his nose was touching the desk. A random girl behind him started to giggle. Feeling a little sheepish, he got back up and sat down on his seat.

The teacher had stepped out for a minute; the principal was talking to him. Inuyasha knew it couldn't have been his fault, because he hadn't done anything yet. A small buzzing sound was picked up with his hanyou ears. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his cell phone. Miroku had sent him a text. It was probably something about what was happening outside the classroom door. Miroku's class was on the opposite side of his class.

**Yo**** who's the girl?'**

Inuyasha looked down at his phone confused. Girl? What girl? As if someone had known what he was thinking, the door opened immediately. His teacher had come in, but not alone. A new figure followed him in; a curvy one at that. The class turned quiet as everyone looked at the newcomer. Her silky hair trailed just above her mid-section. Her face was calm, but in her eyes you could tell that she was nervous.

The teacher turned to the girl and told her to go and take the empty seat on the far left hand side of the room. She walked quietly, praying to God that she wouldn't do anything embarrassing in front of everyone on the very first day. Thankfully, her prayer was granted and she got to the seat and sat down without any problems.

Within the next forty minutes class went on as usual. Many people whispered to each other about their plans for the weekend, while other tried so hard to stay awake. The girl in the far left corner seemed so confused.

Inuyasha from time to time would glance at her. His head was filled with curiosity. Where was she from? Why did her parents decide to move on her senior year? What was her name? All these questions ran through his head. While he was thinking about all these things, he had forgotten that he was looking in her direction. The next thing he knew, his teacher came forward with a gavel in his hand and smacked it on his desk. Inuyasha jumped up with surprise.

"Holy…." He began. The teacher looked at him with a stern look on his face.

"Mister Takashi," was all that he had to say. Inuyasha's face turned slightly red. The first day of school and he had already gotten on the bad side of one of his teachers. The bell rang. His teacher gave him one last look and then let him go. By the time he got outside he noticed that girl was gone.

"Damn…" he replied. His head turned as he looked for the girl, but he could not find her in the massive amount of people that were there. Miroku soon joined him and they began walking to their next class.

……

The bell rang, announcing the best period of the day.

LUNCH

Walking into the lunch room, the room was filled with noisy sophomores, freshmen and the soon-to-be-not-there-yet-seniors, a.k.a the juniors. Inuyasha frowned as he saw the whole line of people waiting for lunch. He grabbed his tray and ran past everyone on line, as he was just about to reach the cash register a hand came and blocked him, almost causing him to fall. Thankfully he was able to keep his balance.

Looking up he saw that it was none other than the re-tart himself, Kouga. Smirking Inuyasha lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"What up fool? I haven't seen you since last year," said Inuyasha, " How was summer school?" Kouga laughed.

"Are you kidding? It was a piece of cake. Though you know, my mom was pissed…third year of summer school. A complete waste of my time." He said, with his shoulders slumping a bit. Miroku joined in their conversation.

"Well, maybe you should actually pay attention?" he suggested. Kouga looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yea, this is coming from the biggest pervert in the school. Who can't pay attention to anything other than girls in his life. " remarked Kouga.

"Ouch, that hurt…" replied Miroku with that's so true' smile on his face. As they said their good-byes, Inuyasha decided go and sit outside, while Miroku and Kouga went to get something.

Walking outside, he noticed that the Sakura petals were falling from the trees. It was a beautiful view for anyone other than Inuyasha. He got annoyed when these things happened. They would always fall on his food and his hair. Then whenever he would go back inside, his silver hair would be covered with sakura petals. Then the girls would try and take them off. Some of them were so weird. Like this girl named Yura. She was obsessing over his hair ever since she moved here. He had a strong feeling that she would become a hair "stylist" when she graduated.

By the time he reached his spot' he noticed that someone else had occupied. It was that girl from before.

"Hey! You're in my spot!" barked Inuyasha. The girl looked up with surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said, trying to get all her things up. Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"Nah, its okay. I was just messing with you," he replied. "Its nice to have someone else for company."

The girl smiled nervously and then nodded. She scooted over to the side and continued to eat. Her other hand seemed to be occupied doing something else. Inuyasha continued to look at her. He had never seen anyone so…so…

Once again, Inuyasha was caught staring at her. She grew a bit uneasy.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked him sheepishly. Getting out of the trance he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry spaced out a bit. By the way I'm Inuyasha" He said stretching out his hand. She smiled and shook his.

"I'm Kagome." She replied smiling.


	3. Oops

He looked at her as she spoke her name.

_"My name's Kagome."_ she had told him. Something had triggered in his memory. He didn't know where, but he had heard that name before. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, the guy she had just met five minutes ago. He was starting into space…again. She was beginning to get a little nervous. For some reason every single time she saw him, he had been spacing out. It shouldn't be normal to space out that many times.

Inuyasha looked at her once again. He opened his mouth and let a single word out. That single word that probably should have been kept in his thought and not spoken out loud.

"Wench?" he spoke in a daze. Kagome's expression turned from nervous to angry. Her eyes narrowed down and her lips curled tight. She looked at him with such angry in her eyes, it looked like she was going to kill him.

"What did you call me?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha slowly getting out of his gaze quickly realized what had just happened.

"NO! No! Holy crap I did not mean to say that." He looked at her apologetic once again. But this time she would stand it. Not only was she knew, but she's sitting next to this weird guy who keeps spacing out, and now he just called her a WENCH! Taking her stuff she got up and moved away from the tree.

"Wait no! Kagome! I didn't mean it like that!" he called out to her. Some people in the background began to look at him, like he was crazy.

"KA-GO-ME!" he yelled, pronouncing each of her syllables. By the time Miroku had come over Inuyasha looked like a complete mess. He kept his eyes shut and kept on nodding his head yes or no.

"Stupid women…you say something and they go crazy…I…skasow..d..douwls.." he mumbled to himself. Miroku thought that maybe he should say something, but he knew better than to get into Inuyasha's own messes. Inuyasha would pull him in and he would be trapped. By the time Inuyasha was done mumbling he had missed three periods.

………………………………………

He tried looking for her during the last few periods of the day, however it seemed as though she didn't have anymore classes with him. As the last bell rang, he sighed, dragging his self out the door. Miroku wasn't with him today. That probably meant he was hitting on some girl somewhere in the school. Inuyasha got his confirmation right when he stepped out the door. He could hear a high pitched shriek and some slapping sound in the distance.

" Yeup, that pervert," he mumbled once again to himself. Inuyasha didn't feel like going to his rescue at this point. This whole day that damn woman was stuck in his head.

Why in the world would she be so important? He had just meet her today. Inuyasha, being the ignorant blockhead he is, didn't seem to be paying attention to where he was going. Then next thing he knew, he had a huge bump on his head. Looking up, he saw a lamp stand.

Furious, he got up and yelled,

"When did this thing come here?!" A little kid, about five years old pointed to a sign, that had been there for days.

**Warning: Will be placing a new lamp stand five feet away from this sign…BE CARFEUL**

Inuyasha stared with stupidity. Rubbing his wound' he grumbled and continued walking.

_Alright, I am not going to think of that girl.'_ He told himself. Its not like she was going to magically appear right in fro-

"OH MY GOD! ITS YOU!" he screamed pointing to the girl in front of him. She jumped up with surprise. All the groceries in her hand landed on the ground. Eggs splattered everywhere and the bread came out of the bag. She fell to her knees in shock and disbelief. That was all the money she had for food that week.

" Kagomee?" he said quietly. Regretting that he messed up again. She looked up and scowled.

" Why are you doing this to me?!?!" she yelled at him.

"You stupid stupid foolish baka!" she continued yelling. Inuyasha had to cover his ear.

"I'm sooo sorry!!!" he pleaded, " I really didn't mean to do that." He said, trying to put the yolk back in the egg.

She looked at him like he was a two year old. All of a sudden she started to laugh, but then the laughing turned to tears, and Inuyasha looked with shock.

" Wait..what? Why are you crying?" he asked, confused.

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, " You stupid fool, that all the money I earned for food this week!!" Inuyasha's heart sank further. Getting up he walked over to her and pulled her up.

" Look….I really am sorry. Here, I'll pay for the damage and you can just buy it again, it's the least I can do for you." He replied.

He looked down with a sense of sadness. He didn't want her to see it though for some reason. Kagome sniffed. She didn't expect him to do that, but there really wasn't time to argue.

" Alright, but you'll have to carry it home for me," she whispered. Inuyasha smiled at this. He was finally getting somewhere.

On the way back from the store the two started talking to each other about…well…each other. They didn't have a lot of things in common but somehow they brought up a lot of things to talk about. Kagome described her life in her old town and her friends, while Inuyasha would nod or make some stupid comment. Instead of getting angry at him though, she just started laughing. It seemed to the both of them that Kagome was letting her guard down and allowing Inuyasha to come into her little friendship circle. They were having so much fun that Inuyasha didn't even notice where they were going.

By the time they reached her house Inuyasha's stomach growled. His face turned a slight hint of red as he nervously looked onward. Kagome looked at him, stifling a laugh.

" Well.." began Inuyasha, " I should probably start heading home." Kagome looked at him confused.

" Why?" she asked, " is it going to take you that long?" she asked him.

" Well, yea. I don't even know where we are right now." He said to her. Inuyasha had a slight tendency of getting lost.

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face. She then started to laugh, she couldn't keep in concealed anymore. Inuyasha looked at her, apparently stumped.

" Why do you laugh so much woman?!? What is so funny?" he asked with an outburst. She had been laughing at him for what seemed like forever.

Kagome laughed as she started going inside her house.

" Your house is right next door smart one" she replied from the door. Inuyasha looked over to the right and sweatdropped.

"WHAT??!!" he said out loud. Kagome was his neighbor?!!


	4. Bells and Food

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she saw the blubber that was her stomach. Poking it she frowned. Why did she, out of all the girls in the school have to

have blubber? Okay so maybe she wasn't the only one, but she sure felt like it. Whatever

Kagome did, she would still always be disappointed. Sometimes it would go away, but then most of the time, it would still be there. Whatever she ate, it would show on her stomach.

Taking a sweatshirt stepped outside her room and began walking downstairs. She began to put it on as she slowly started going down the stairs. Souta was already down there eating his waffles with maple syrup. Just smelling the food got Kagome hungry. She slowly started to drool as she made her way to the table. Souta saw this and snickered.

" Kagome," he said, " what did mom say about drooling at the table?" he asked. Kagome then gave him an evil stare.

"Shut it, fool" she muttered. Her stomach grumbled in dissatisfaction that it was getting any food. She then started to consume her food.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a total of three months since that fateful encounter with Inuyasha. Since then, they've actually grown to be close friends. Miroku was soon included. Kagome however soon discovered Miroku's sly ways, and did her best to stay away from him. Inuyasha though was another story. He would come over her house, and raid her cabinets only to try and find the ramen. She had tried so many times to hide it, but his nose would always pick it up. '_Damn him and his nose_' she thought to herself.

Where ever she was in the school though, Inuyasha would always find her. They would walk together to class and everything. People even started rumors that they were going out. But of course, Kagome and Inuyasha both denied it. And it was just a rumor. They seemed more like friends than lovers. But that's what Inuyasha thought. Kagome recently however formed a small crush on Inuyasha. She always dismissed it whenever it was brought up in her mind. 

When she sleeps at night she would sometimes dream about him and her, somewhere quiet. He would say something, then she would just nodded. Next thing she knew, he would lean in….and the alarm would ring.

"That damn alarm clock." muttered Kagome. She thought more about him on her way to school, and as if he was on cue, there stood Inuyasha waiting for her at the gate.

" Took you long enough," he told her. She just smiled and continued walking. She would rather daydream than listen to his complaints in the morning. Inuyasha grinned at that smile.

That one smile; Her smile.

Inuyasha loved that thing about her the most. Ever since he met her, the only thing that could calm his nerves or just make him relax was her smile. She could light up a room with that smile. Inuyasha followed her to her locker.

" So Ka-go-me," he started, Inuyasha knew that she got annoyed whenever he pronounced ever little syllable of her name.

"Yes, Inu-ya-sha?" she stated back. Sticking out her tongue she turned away from him and began to put things away in her locker.

"Not funny woman," he replied as she began to giggle.

"Well, if it wasn't funny then why'd you start it?" she asked him, still not looking at him.

" Because you love it" he said with a pout. She turned at looked at him, trying not to fall for the infamous pout that Inuyasha gave.

" Stop! I won't fall for that" she said trying to cover her eyes. She quickly turned back to her locker and finished putting her book in. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him again.

"You better watch your tongue woman, or I'll find some use for it," replied Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome immediately blushed and began to walk away.

" Baka," she muttered, still a bit red. Inuyasha however was laughing like a madman. People in the background were wondering what was going on. Running up to her he apologized.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't help myself," he replied taking an arm and wrapping it around her shoulder, only causing Kagome to blush even further. She didn't say anything for the rest of the walk, and neither did Inuyasha.

When they reached Kagome's class door, Inuyasha still had his hand on her shoulder. Kagome gave him a look, which he obviously ignored.

" You can let go of me now, Inu" she stated. Inuyasha however wasn't paying attention. He looked at her, and just kept looking.

"Inu" she began. Kagome was starting to get a bit nervous. " Um…are you okay?" she asked him.

Inuyasha moved closer, bring her face just as closer. Kagome's heart raced. His lips parted a bit as he leaned in further, closer, every second…….RIINNNGGGGGGGG.

The bell rang. Using that as an excuse she ran into the classroom. Leaving Inuyasha there to stand in the dust.

" Damn.." he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Smiling just a bit, he ran to his class, knowing what the teacher had in store for him.

-

-

-

Kagome, throughout the day kept thinking about that moment. She blushed every time she thought about the ending.

" Inuyasha your such a tart," she said to herself.

"Who's a tart?" asked a voice from beside her. Turning around she saw Miroku with a tennis ball in his hand.

Kagome sighed in relief thanking God that it wasn't Inuyasha.

" Oh, no one," she replied. Miroku gave her a funny look.

" You my dear are a funny little girl."

Miroku was in the theater business at the school. He had been the lead role in many of the play, or he says. Many of his 'fan' girls however backed him up on the issue. He was _Romeo_, _Macbeth, Hamlet_, in the Shakespearean plays, and also did productions such as _The Music Man_, and others. The way he said things, was probably why many girls were in love with him.

" Yo Kags, have you see Inuyasha anywhere?" he asked randomly. She was about to reply when Inuyasha appeared behind him.

" Whatcha want perv?" he asked him. Miroku looked hurt.

"Ouch Inu," Miroku began.

" That really hurt" finished Inuyasha with a mocking tone. Kagome laughed at this while Miroku just glared. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked. Kagome, noticing this quickly shut up.

Trying to think of any excuse she could find, she said that she was going to go and get some lunch, and that she would meet them up. She left, before Inuyasha could say anything.

-

-

-

By the time Kagome got her lunch, she noticed that the guys were already sitting down consuming their food. Inuyasha had a bowl full of ramen, while Miroku ate some burgers with fries. Kagome on the other hand, though against her own will, got herself a salad. She needed to lose the weight, or so she thought.

Reaching the table, she sat across from Inuyasha and Miroku and stared at her plate. Groaning she began to pick at the lettuce. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other.

" Umm…Kags?..." asked Miroku.

"What are you doing?" finished Inuyasha. Kagome looked at them.

" What do you guys always finish each other sentences?" she asked. " If you'd like to know, I'm eating a salad…a….healthy…salad." she said, regretting that she ever took it.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, something he knew in the future he shouldn't be asking.

Kagome looked at him, as if it was obvious.

"Cause I'm fat" she stated as a matter of factly. Inuyasha and Miroku bursted out laughing.

"BWUAHAHAHA" they laughed. Kagome felt so embarrassed. This is why she needed some girl friends in the school.

"Its not funny!" she yelled at them, throwing a piece of bread at them. Wiping the tears away from their eyes, they moved closer to Kagome. Miroku started to pull on her cheek, while Inuyasha poked her stomach.

" Hmm.." stated Miroku, " I do see some fat on your face."

Inuyasha nodded in response, "Your right Miroku. I can feel something jiggling here" he said trying to stifle a laugh. Kagome felt horrible. She put her hands up to her face and started to cry a bit. Kagome was always very sensitive about her weight. Sensing a huge problem here, they both began to comfort her.

" Aww Kags don't cry" Miroku said. Inuyasha was panicking a bit. He hated when girls cried.

" I told you I was fat!" she said through her tears. Just then Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, causing Kagome to blush again.

"Don't let anyone tell you that," he said to her. " Your not fat" he said. Miroku rubbed her hair a bit.

" Yea Kags, we all know that your just…plump" replied Miroku, sending both of them into a fit of laughs again. Kagome just sat there with an angry pout.

" We're just messing with you" said Miroku. He gave her some of his fries and Inuyasha gave her some of his cookies.

" Here shrimp, eat" Inuyasha said. Wiping away the tears, she smiled happily and began to eat. And there sat the trio, eating happily.


	5. The New Girl

The days grew longer and colder as autumn came about. The leaves started changing its color and the winds started getting colder.

_'Why is it always getting colder near Halloween,'_ she thought as she walked up to the school. She had to drop off her little brother first, and that took a while. He wasn't comfortable going to new schools just like that.

Their family had been moving a lot since she was little, so she was used to it. She barely got to make friends most the time, and when she did they would always have to move, mostly because of her parents' job.

_'This sucks...'_ she thought to herself as she made her way up to the classroom. Her dad had told her that this time they weren't moving. She would always believe him, but he would always say next time. This time, she hoped for sure that they wouldn't move anymore. Its high school for God's sake. Their supposed to be the best four years of your life…

Finally reaching the school door, she reached for it, only to realize that it was cold as ice. Quickly warming her hands up, she swiftly opened the door and ran inside, thanking God that it was heated.

The sudden warmness caused her cheeks to flush. As she loosened up her scarf, she was thankful enough that it was class time and that there really wasn't a lot of people outside. Now the only thing left was to find the main office.

"Main…Office…Main office." She repeated to herself.

_'They should have a map around here,'_ she thought to herself. As she walked down the halls, the ends of her heels clicked together. _Click Clunk Click Clunk_. She sweat dropped as they continued to make noise.

Why the hell of all days would she wear boots with heels?! She continued walking down the halls, taking a right here and a left there. Slowly becoming frustrated that she couldn't find where it was. She then spotted a figure taking a drink from the water fountain.

Only being able to see the back, she saw a ponytail. Thinking the person to be a girl, she gleefully walked over and tapped the shoulder.

" Excuse me do you know where the Mai- " the figure stood up and turned around. She inwardly gasped when she saw that the she was actually a he.

Chuckling nervously, she turned a bit red.

"Um…"

-

-

-

Miroku had finally been able to convince the teacher that all he wanted was to go outside and drink some water for his sore throat. He had been caught many other times making

out with his fan club girls in the janitors closet. The library, empty classrooms, etc. You name it, he's probably been there.

When Miroku got outside, do you think he was actually going to give up some make out time for water? Hell no.

He started walking towards his new destination. He had told one of his 'fans' to meet him there. Right when he was about to turn he heard the sound of heels hitting the floor, coming closer to him.

His senses tensed up.

Thinking it was a teacher, he quickly ran to the nearest water fountain he began to drink water. And he kept drinking it, hoping that the lady would soon turn and go away.

To his fear though, the heels began to come closer and closer. The next thing he knew, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Trying to remind himself not to act suspicious he turned around slowly only to stare back into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

-

-

-

She stared at the guy who stared right back at her.

" Umm…" she started trying to get his attention, but he seemed to be in a world of his own.

" Do you know where the main office is?" she asked him nicely. He gulped down and slowly nodded his head. He pointed in some random direction. She turned around to see what was there, and noticed that it was just the wall.

She turned to him and looked at him like he was stupid.

" No really….do you?" she asked, not wanting to walk more than she needed to. When she noticed that he wasn't replying, she sighed and began to look again.

It took Miroku about ten seconds to realize that she was gone, and he quickly ran after her.

"WAIT!" he shouted, nearly scaring the girl half to death.

" Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention before, the main office is this way." He said pointing to a hallway that she had come through.

She smiled and thanked him.

"You know I could take you there if you want me to" he said sheepishly.

She smiled once again,

" Yea that would be nice."

It was Miroku's turn to smile.

" My names Miroku by the way," he said extending his hand. The girl took and hand and shook his and replied,

"I'm Sango."

-

-

-

Sango walked to her third period class. After getting lost in the halls for the eleventh time, she found her way to her third period class. Walking in gained the looks of every single being in that classroom. And she meant **every** being. Even the ladybugs in the corner looked in her direction when she came in.

She hated it when this happened. Whenever she was new, everyone would stare at her when she came in. But then again, it probably happens to everyone when they come to a school for the first time. She walked over to the teacher and handed her a note.

The lady opened it up and read it.

" Hmm… got lost didn't you?" she said smiling a bit. Sango chuckled sheepishly. The teacher pointed over to an empty seat by the window and continued her notes.

Sango sat down, bored. Looking out the window, she noticed a familiar face in the building across. It was that guy that she had met before. She was going to try and get his attention, when she noticed a girl coming up to him.

"Augh!" she gasped. The teacher and everyone else looked at her.

" Is there a problem?" she asked. It was just the first couple minutes of the period and she had already made a fool of herself.

" Sorry, I thought I saw a spider," she said, thinking of any excuse that she could find. The teacher 'hmmph' and continued on with the lesson.

Sango just sank down In her chair.

-

-

-

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

'_Great'_ thought Sango, _'Who am I going to sit with?'_. Luck however seemed to be on her side today. A sudden tap was felt on her shoulder. Turning around she noticed a girl that was in one her classes.

"Hey, are you new here?" she asked Sango. Sango simply just nodded.

" I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you," she said smiling.

Sango smiled back,

"I'm Sango."

"Come on Sango, let's get something to eat," Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm. Sango allowed herself to be pulled by her.

-

-

-

After getting their lunches, they girls headed to Kagome's usual spot. As they sat down, they began to chat about where Sango lived, and why she moved and all the other stuff.

Kagome's eyes widened, " Oh my gosh, wow. You moved to all those places?" she asked Sango. Sango nodded.

"Aww you poor thing." Kagome said giving Sango a small hug. Sango looked perplexed.

"Ahahahahaha" a laugh came out of nowhere. Kagome looked at Sango.

" Ahaha-your so adorable!" replied Sango, wiping away a tear. Kagome's cheeks flushed.

Just then on cue came Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango noticed that it was that same guy and pretended she didn't see him.

Inuyasha looked at the new girl, wondering when she had gotten here.

"Hey girl, your in my spot," said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked.

"Inuyasha be nice," replied Kagome. Inuyasha sat down, apparently defeated. Miroku sat down next to Sango.

" So Sango, I see that you've found your way around the school," he stated. Sango nodded while eating her food.

" And you know what else I found out? Can you believe, Kagome," she said turning her head to Kagome.

" Can you believe it, my first day here and I already see people making out in the halls? " she asked.

(A/N: Yea I know, its corny. I have writers block right now k? Psh…)

Miroku nearly choked on his Coke. _'Had she seen him?'_ he thought to himself. He smiled nervously.

" Well you know if could be anyone," he replied nervously. Sango looked at him and smiled ever so sweetly.

" I know, it could be anyone." She said.


	6. Misunderstanding

**A/N:** Hey, this is AngelChechi speaking. I'm so sorry that I did not update in the longest time. It has been almost two months already.

Kagome laid her head on the desk in front of her. A small silent groan was let out. Ongoing classmates could sense a dark sense just pulling out from her. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked on from a distance. Each one of them too scared to come any closer.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea. She's been like this since yesterday," replied Sango looking at Miroku. She turned over to Inuyasha,

"Do you know what happened?" she asked him. Inuyasha shrugged. Even he was clueless about it, and Kagome nearly told Inuyasha everything. Everything other than what she couldn't tell him.

Kagome could hear them from her chair, but she didn't feel like turning around. Yesterday…she could remember it so clearly.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome!" yelled her mother. Turning her head slightly Kagome looked out her door. _

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"Come downstairs __sweetie__, we have some visitors," replied her mom. Kagome got up from her chair and began to wonder. 'Who would have come to her house right now?' She heard two squeals downstairs and she nearly froze. _

_"Oh god," she whispered before running to her windows, hoping to see something completely else, hoping to be mistaken. _

_"Please, please don't let it be them" she prayed as she looked out. When she saw, she froze, her whole body couldn't move. There it was; the blue mini-van with all the different 'decorations' all over the windows. _

_"KAGOME!" yelled her mom once again. Kagome jumped at the noise. She knew better than making her mom call her more than twice. _

_"Coming," she replied, wishing she was anywhere other than __here right now. She walked downstairs and looked at her mom, who was currently talking to a woman, her aunt to be precise. _

_"Ah, there you are sweetie," said her mom said, looking hopeful. __" Look__ who's here?" But Kagome already knew who it was. _

_"Hi aunty," replied Kagome nicely. _

_"My my how you grew up," said her aunt. "And look who I brought with me," she said. Kagome looked onward to see her two cousins. _

_"Kagome-__chan__!" they squealed as they came from behind her aunt. Kagome laughed nervously as she saw them. _

_" Now__ go play with Kagome, and be nice okay?" said her aunt to her kids. The kids nodded and went over to Kagome. Kagome however saw the evil glints in their eyes. _

_End of Flashback_

"The horror," she said sighing. Those runts would be the end of her one day. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sighed as they watched Kagome. They still had no idea what to do.

"Go do something," whispered Sango to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy.

"What? Me? Why don't you go?" he asked her. "Hey Mir-" he began, but then he noticed that he was already gone. Looking up he had seen that Miroku was next to Kagome. The next thing he knew Kagome turned around and slapped him.

" HENTAI!" she yelled as she smacked Miroku. Inuyasha became pissed.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked Miroku grabbing his collar. Miroku put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey I snapped her out of it didn't I?" he asked. He looked over to Sango for help, but she was just as pissed as Inuyasha was.

" Aww Sango!" he yelped as she began to walk away. Breaking away from Inu's grip, he began to follow her.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down into the desk in front of Kagome and looked at her. Her face was plastered with embarrassment from the earlier events. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit from the expressions on her face as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

She looked up to him and was about to yell at him for laughing at her embarrassment. But she couldn't help but look at him as well. His expression was so cute at the moment. It was everyday that Inuyasha laughed. She placed her head on her hands as she watched him. The light from the outside was slowly beginning to shift itself. Her heart was fluttering.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome looking at him again. A small blush crept across his face.

"What woman?" he asked. Instead of getting the usual she started to laugh. A smile tugged at his face again and he began to laugh as well.

"Atleast your back to normal now." He said punching her lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Miroku kept following Sango around the whole school. Thankfully this was their free period.

"Sango!" he called out to her, "why are you so mad?" he asked grabbing her hand. She jerked it away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me," she spat, " don't you dare touch me with your lecherous hands." The words stuck him like a thousand needles. Sure he had heard it before, being called a perv was heard a lot from his friends and other girls. But this…

" I just did it to snap Kagome out of her thoughts," he said. A small anger was filling himself. He looked at her with his brows scrunched.

" And why the hell do you care?" he asked snapping at her, " why the hell do you care so much? You're not my girlfriend nor are you my mother, so why the hell do you care?"

The realization hit her. A mountain of shame hit as she looked down. She bit her bottom lips so the tears wouldn't come out.

" You're right, I'm sorry," she said looking down still. Turning away she ran towards the nearest bathroom.

Miroku stayed there looking helpless.

" Fuck…"

* * *


	7. Resolved

**Quick A/N: So I know its been a year since I said that I would continue this..please don't kill me. Haha but I finally added another chapter, and I'm determined to actually finish this. Like I said in my pervious A/N I am going to start a new one. **

Another month had passed by and the gang grew closer together. They practically hung out every single day at school, and if they couldn't see each other during the day, the four of them would find a way to hang out with each other. Inuyasha and Kagome got closer than ever. The fact that they were neighbors only strengthened the bond. Their mothers became best of friends. Every other weekend one of them would have a dinner and invite the other over to visit. Inuyasha knew every nook and cranny of Kagome's house. Whether it was the old dust free statues of demon relics that her grandpa had or the yellow laced blanket comforter on Kagome's bed. Their nights would be spent with both of them talking to each other from the their respective windows until Kagome decided to hit the sack.

Sango and Miroku were a different issue though. Since that incident a month ago there was some kind of awkward tension between them. Sango put up a face so that Kagome wouldn't have to worry, but she was having a hard time trying to keep up the charade. Every day she put on her happy face and she greeted him like that incident never happened. She was embarrassed as it was. What right did she have to yell at him like that? At that time she had only knew him for a little bit. She was too proud and ashamed to apologize. These few months had been weird but she was happy that they were still talking. She glanced over to him and noticed that he had been glancing at her. She smiled so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Miroku glanced over to Sango and saw her smile at him. He smiled back, but frowned mentally. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that she was still talking to him, but things were weird and they both knew it. He didn't like it at all. The act had been going on for some time now and he was sure that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed something. Inuyasha had brought it up one day when they were both at his house, but Miroku dismissed it. Inuyasha took this as a hint and kept quiet. Miroku didn't know what to do. He wanted to just talk to her and go back to the way things were, but he didn't know how to bring it up. He was pretty sure that she wasn't going to just forgive him for yelling at her like that.

_Dammit.._ he thought to himself. _I'm trying to talk to her, but she doesn't want to hear it.._

He didn't know what to do. Getting frustrated he got up and walked out of the room. Inuyasha and the girls looked up at the door in silence. He heard the back door open and saw Miroku walk up to the front. Inuyasha sighed.

" I don't know what's wrong with him," he said messing with his hair a bit. His friend was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help him.

" Poor Miroku," replied Kagome frowning. " He's been bumming out for such a long time." Sango looked at the both of them as perplexed. Was she missing something here?

"What do you mean?" asked Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, they weren't sure if they wanted to tell Sango. But sighing, they thought it was the best thing to do. They explained to her that how he was putting up a front whenever all four of them were together. He had been sulking around for a while now and he seemed to have really upset about something that had happened, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

All this was news to her. She thought that he was fine and she was the only one that was going through all of this. Why did it bother him so much? Not even waiting to think of an answer she excused herself and left the room. Running down the stairs she ran towards the back door and opened it. She looked around but couldn't see Miroku anywhere. She ran down the street and saw him about to cross the road. Running with all her might she managed to reach him before the light changed.

" Mir-mir" she tried to say his name, but she was so out of breath. She grabbed his shirt not knowing what else to do.

Miroku turned around when he felt someone grabbed his shirt. He turned and was surprised to see who it was.

" Sango?" he said grabbing her shoulders. She probably ran here, with the way that she was breathing.

"Hey hey are you okay?" he asked her. Still out of breath she did the only thing that she could think of was what she did next. With all her might she hugged him.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that we had that stupid fight. Its because of me that you're like this right? I'm sorry that I yelled at you for no reason." Her mouth was flooding out with apologies.

Miroku looked perplexed.

"Woah woah there, calm down." He said telling Sango to breathe. When she calmed down he hugged her back. " Its not your fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. And I was just mad at myself for not talking to you about this sooner so it didn't have to escalate. " he hugged her tighter. They stood there for a minute until they realized that they were still hugging.

" Uhmm…haha" they said sheepishly looking on the ground.

" We should probably get back" she said turning around.

"Wait" he said grabbing her hand, quickly letting go when he saw her blush. " I was thinking that maybe we could just chill out..just the two of us"

Sango nodded and they both headed towards the park.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked out the window and saw nothing. The sun was beginning to set and those two still hadn't returned.

" I hope they're okay" said Kagome worried. Inuyasha just grumped.

"Those two idiots are fine" he said with his eyes closed. Kagome took a pillow and hit him in the head.

" You dummy don't call them idiots you idiot" Inuyasha sprawled back up. Taking another pillow he began to retaliate.

"Eek!" she screamed as she ran away.

**Review please. =] The more reviews the more I will continue. This chapter's kinda iffy but it but I hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. A Message to Come Home

The winds picked up as the sounds of hurried footsteps rushed down the streets. Whistles and cheers were heard from both sides as the footsteps continued. Hundreds of sweaty runners, huddled together, and as far as they could from each other as they reached their way towards the finish line.

"Why are we here again?" she asked as she looked onwards from the crowd. The sun was beating down on the crowd, but that didn't seem to phase anyone. The families and friends of the runners, as well as the spectators watched on, ignored the smells and stank from each other, as the suns rays continued to pour down. The sweat from her brows raced down her face. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket she patted her face, careful not to mess up her makeup.

"Oh come on, stop complaining," her friend stated adjusting her sunglasses. "Its not my fault the city decided to have the marathon today, and the roads are blocked, what better way to get out of the funk than watching others run and torture themselves?" As if on cue, both girls looked at each other and started laughing.

"Who am I kidding, lets go," she said, as she grabbed her complaining friend's arm and they squeezed themselves out of the crowd. As if they had escaped from the pits of hell, as soon as they got out, they started gasping for air.

"Oh my god, what the hell" she screamed gasping for air. She grabbed her friend and they both ran to their car. Turning it on they sighed as they felt the AC poured out of the vents and onto their faces. She reached towards the back and grabbed two back up shirts and threw one to her friend. Taking the shirt she threw off the one she currently had one and wore the new one.

" Ah…that's so much better", she said as she threw the sweat drenched shirt towards the back.

"Mfmmf smmfms!" cried the voice next to her. Looking over, what she saw, she could not help but laugh.

"OH MY GOD! BWUAHHHHAHAHAHAH" she screamed as she reached over to help her friend. She grabbed the shirt and helped her pull her head out from under the shirt.

"What the fuck Kagome! Did I get taller or something? Seriously!" screamed Ayame as she scrambled out of her shirt, with the help of her friend, turning slightly red out of embarrassment. She grabbed her shirt from Kagome and pulled it over her head. Kagome was still cackling her brains out in the drivers seat so Ayame punched her in the arm.

"Shut it" Ayame muttered as she adjusted her shirt, her face growing even more red than before. Kagome stifled her laugh as she rubbed her now red arm.

"Owww" Kagome said trying to regain her composure. She wiped the tears from her eyes and checked the mirror to see how her makeup looked.

"You know, you don't have to punch me all the time, you loser" Kagome sighed as she looked over to Ayame. Ayame's face was now regaining her normal color. She stuck out her tongue and put her shades back on, stating that she deserved it and adjusted herself into the seat. After two minutes of silence, Ayame placed her shades down slightly to discover that the car still was not in motion. Looking over she saw Kagome still checking her makeup.

"Augh Kagome! We're going home!" she groaned and she pushed Kagome slightly.

" Alright alright, sorry!" Kagome said laughing as she closed the mirror and put the car in reserve.

"Home here we come!" she declared out to no one and pulled out of the parking lot and went on her way back home.

Twenty minutes later they reached their apartment and parked the car. The girls rushed out of the car and raced to the door. Giggling up all the stairs, to anyone listening it sounded like little kids rushing to the ice-cream truck. With a quick push Ayame sprinted up the stairs and reached the door right before Kagome. Kagome caught and up put her hands on her things, bending over and tried to catch her breath.

"We just had to get the apartment at the top of the stairs didn't we," wheezed Kagome, as she rummaged through her bag for the house keys.

"It's a good workout," Ayame glancing over to Kagome added, " seems like its what you need right now anyways haha, why are you so out of breath?" Ayame bent over and poked her in the stomach.

"OH MY GOD! MY FINGER IT DISAPPEARED!" she exclaimed jokingl as she poked Kagome in the stomach. It was now her roommates turn to turn pink.

"Shut up!" she screamed, slapping her friends finger away. Ayame started to giggled a little bit before hugging her friend. " You're not fat, and don't even think about saying that you are. I mean come on, you have a little chub on your stomach. So do I! Its not like we have to be all washboard ab-y anyways." Ayame squeezed her friend one more time before Kagome smiled a little. Taking the key she unlocked the door and they both headed inside. As soon as she dropped the keys on the table, and they plopped themselves on the couch, Ayame slapped her forehead.

"The shirts! We forgot the shirts!" she groaned, a she slid her body off the couch. She grabbed the keys and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back! Check the messages!" she shouted waving her hand while she ran back down the steps. Kagome sighed reluctantly but got up anyways. Walking over she hit the button on the answering machine and then headed towards the kitchen.

"_Three new messages"_ the voice of the machine started. Kagome opened the cabinet and scrimmaged around for chips. _'Hmmm hmmm, what to eat'_ she thought to herself as her ears twitched as the messages continued.

"_This is Sherri call-"_ the message started, '_telemarketers' _Kagome grumbled as she found some oreos. Walking over to the fridge she grabbed the chocolate milk and poured it into two glasses. She could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, and she glanced back and saw Ayame carrying the shirts. She waved her over and grabbed the oreos and milk and headed towards the couches. Ayame went to the back and threw the shirts into the hamper and washed her hands.

"Ahhh it's a good thing I remembered, or else the car would've stunk in the morning!" she plopped herself down and snuggled herself into a comfortable position on the couch, grabbing an oreo while she did so.

"Mmhmm, thanks homie" she said as she munched and munched on the oreos. Kagome muffled a you welcome as she drank the chocolate milk.

"_Kagome! Sweety its mommy! I can't wait for you to come home next week! Remember to bring a gift for Sota and you better not leave as quickly as you did last time! Love you, call me back!"_

Kagome spit out her milk…"Crap…" 

Ayame grabbed a paper towel and helped Kagome wipe up the mess.

"Seriously girl whats gotten into you?" she said wiping up the milk. " Such a waste of milk" she said as she threw the towels in the trash. Kagome slumped down on the seat and groaned. Its not that she had completely forgotten that it was her brother's birthday. It was no that at all. She had actually gotten him a gift and was planning on just shipping it over there and skyping with him when she got the chance. But her mother had guilt-ed her into actually visiting. Something she had not done in a while. Then again what are you supposed to do when your mother calls crying on the phone saying that you don't love her anymore? Kagome rolled over on the sofa and faced the cushions, not wanting to be there right now.

Ayame popped down on the seat and poked her on both sides.

"Boop" she said a she poked Kagome, causing her to jump up in shock. Looking over Kagome gave her a defeated look.

" I can't go back there Ayame, what if-" she started not wanting to finish. Ayame sighed before putting a calming hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kags…that happened years ago, its highschool drama, you can't expected to live like this and not visit your family because of it." She told her, moving over so Kagome could get up.

Kagome lifted her body and sighed. She knew Ayame was right. She was an adult now, or at least a young adult. She finished college and was living on her own now, it wasn't time fret over something that happened years ago. She would just go home and visit her family and that would be that. Its not like she would she "them" anyways, its not like they live-

Her eyes widened as though something had slapped her across the face. Ayame looked at her knowing what that look was.

"I know..I know, but whats the chance that you'll see him? I mean, you guys haven't talked in years," she said reassuringly. Kagome looked over to Ayame, her eyes turning from shocked to almost a pleading look.

"Please, please come with me! I cannot handle it myself," Kagome stated grasping her friends hand. Ayame was taken back a bit. She had not expected this, but the look on her friend's eyes told her that it was going to be hard for her. She got up and walked around for a bit. Thinking, trying to organize everything, she looked at Kagome and put up a finger.

"Gimme one sec," she said before going into her room. Kagome leaned over and looked onwards to the hallway waiting for Ayame to return, and within fifteen minutes she did just that.

" You owe me.." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Eeeek!" Kagome screamed as she got up and hugged her roommate and jumped up and down. Ayame started to laugh and Kagome let go.

"Alright lets watch some tv and un wind now," she said as she plopped back down on the couch. Kagome grabbed her glass and went to the kitchen to refill her chocolate milk and joined Ayame back in the living room and they started to watch TV. But Kagome's mind was pre-occupied. Would she really be okay going back home? Would she be able to see everyone again? She shook her head slightly at the though. There's no way that they would actually see them anyways. Its been years since she's talked to anyone. Especially after what had happened. All those nights wasted, she could not go through that again, not with them.

Ayame's laugh snapped her back into reality as she moved her eyes to the TV. She caught wind of what was happening and she started laughing as well. But she could not control the thought itching in the back of her mind, of a life and the people that she had left back home.

**A/N: Its been a while since I wrote a chapter, but I am trying to get back into writing again, and I am very grateful to all the people who have read this fanfic or are going to read this fanfic. I was looking over the reviews because I had gotten a notice through email about my fanfic after years. As I was reading the reviews I realized that I couldn't just stop. Even if my writing skills were not that great in the beginning, I hope that with your reviews and critiques I can become a better writer and provide you guys with a great story. Thank you so much. Enjoy and review. =].**


	9. Home Sweet Home

The car roared as the engine kicked, trying to turn on. Ayame pulled the key out and put it back in trying again. Second time the key clicked and the engine turned on. Lowering the window she stuck her head out and honked the horn.

"KAGS! Hurry up!" she shouted, calling her roommate from the driveway. She popped her head back in and glanced over to the clock. It was a quarter after noon and if they didn't leave soon, they may get stuck in traffic. Turning the AC on, she turned it to the lowest dial and adjusted it accordingly. The summer heat had been pushing through the windows, and it was going to fry her if she didn't have some cool air pouring through.

"KA-GO-ME!" she shouted again.

Kagome zipped up her last bag and placed it on the ground. One huge back and two small ones, that should do. She scanned the room once more making sure that she didn't forget anything. That's something that she always did, packed everything she needed, but then get to her destination and always forget something. Ironically it wasn't always something of the utmost importance, but even the small things count. Remembering back, she thought of time she forgot deodorant for a school camping trip and smacked powder on her armpits for three days. Though it worked, it was probably one of the most annoying things to do.

Her head turned when she heard Ayame call her name. Checking her watch, she picked up her bags and started walking out of the room, only to stop by the doorway. Her mind was telling her body to hurry up before Ayame killed her, but her body didn't cooperate. Even if her mind told her what to do, she was still scared. Ayame had spent the last week convincing her that everything was going to be okay and that she wouldn't see them again. So what was the problem? The problem was that Kagome was always overthinking things, and it caused her more stress than she needed.

Her ears picked up Ayame calling her again. This time her name was separated with every single syllable pronounced. Kagome shook her head and started walking as fast as she could to the door. Running down the steps she smiled sheepishly at Ayame.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said trying to give her roommate the apologetic smile. She placed her stuff in the trunk and popped into the passenger street. Ayame smiled at her friend and buckled up. Putting the car in reverse they backed out of the driveway and headed on their way.

An hour after they started their journey, the girls sat silently in the car. Routine conversations had died out, and they grew tired. The weather itself didn't help with trying to enjoy the car right either. The sun pounded its way through the glass, and even with the AC pouring its cool air through the car; the girls had sweat beads racing down each others faces.

"Wanna see what's on the radio?"

Kagome nodded her head. Stretched out as much as she could she the outer edge of her arm on pressed against the lower end of the seat. Her legs intertwined with each other. Any outsider would think that Kagome looked like she was deformed with the awkward way her body was slanted across the seat. But hey sometimes you need to adjust yourself to a strange position to feel comfortable

Ayame traced her finger across the buttons, keeping her eyes on the road, till she found the small round button to turn the radio on. Pressing gently, she turned it on, only to be blasted with noise. Kagome covered her ears and Ayame screamed in frustration as she lowered the volume.

"We need to stop leaving the volume so high.." she said muttering to herself and Kagome. The girls blasted the music anytime one of their favorite songs came on. What person doesn't? The only problem? They leave it like that and always forget to turn it down.

"Kags, do you think you can take over the radio?" she asked glancing over out of the corner of her eye. Kagome adjusted herself and started searching stations, when she heard a familiar song.

" AH! I Love this song!" she said smiling. The sound of clapping and started as she turned it up a little. Ayame smiled and relaxed herself in the seat; both girls adjusted themselves, because they knew what was about to happen.

_~I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What do you say? ~_

As if on cue, they both started singing. Kagome using her hands started lighting tapping her legs and the seat sides, attempting to make the beat

~_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_~

Smiles started appearing, growing wider with each beat. Ayame tapped the steering wheel, tapping her left foot in synchronized rhythm with the song as well. Kagome lowered the windows to feel the heat summer breeze.

~_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_~

Kagome placed her hand on the window and began tapping the crevice of where the window disappeared to, tapping, tapping to the beat. Her voice growing quieter as she continued to sing the song.

~ _I got my ticket for the long way round _

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_Its got mountains, its got rivers_

_Its got sights to give you shiver_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_~

The chorus picked up again, and both girls got lost, dreaming about the places and adventures that still awaited them. The car grew quiet, no sounds except the chorus, carrying them away to their goals and dream.

~_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone~_

The song finished with the chorus and the DJ came back on.

"Blahhhhhhhh," Kagome said stretching herself out again.

"Its such a good song, I don't know why its so short. I literally could listen to it for hours." She said tilting her head towards the open window. Ayame nodded her head, as she moved over to the next lane. Turning on the signal on, she took the exit and continued on the road.

Within another hour or so, they arrived at the Higurashi residence. Kagome helped Ayame unload and they rolled their suitcases up to the door. As she was moving her hand to ring the doorbell, the door shot open. There at the door was a small petite woman, with flour on her hands and apron. She smiled a thousand smiles as she saw her visitors. Opening the door, she let them in and wiped her hands on her apron before hugging them both.

"Welcome home sweetie" whispered Mrs. Higurashi as she wrapped her arms around both of them. As if it was a warm calling they too wrapped their arms around Mrs. Higurashi as well.

"We're home. " they both said simultaneously.

The girls changed in Kagome's room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Sota and Grandpa Higurashi helped with the luggage and carried it to their rooms. The girls both in shorts and T's donned aprons and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi and started helping out. Mrs. Higurashi started telling stories about the events that happened in Kagome's absence, laughing at the day to day activities that Sota, Grandpa, and her dealt with. Hearing her mother's laughter brought a warmth to her heart. When you're far away from home for a long time, its nice to feel that warmth. Kagome started to remember the summer days that she would lie on her mother's lap. They would talk and talk, while Mrs Higurashi would pet her head, in long stroke intervals, causing Kagome to slip into afternoon naps. And no matter what, her mother would fan her, while singing songs and stories of the olden days.

Ayame's laugh snapped her back into reality, and started listening in on their conversation again. It had that affect on her. Ayame's laugh was loud and powerful, it could wake any creature from slumber.

"Pfft" Kagome muffled a laugh, hoping she wouldn't notice.

A couples hours later, they finished settling the dough for tomorrow's lunch and started cleaning up. Ayame helped Mrs. Higurashi clean up the table, while Kagome tied up the trash.

" I'm gonna take this outside" she told them as she grabbed the bag and headed outside. Stepping outside, she got a shiver. The cool summer heat, turned into a night breeze. Clenching her fist to her side, she shivered and picked up her pace, almost running to the trashcan. Opening the lip, she threw the trash in and closed it. She was about to turn, when in the corner of her eye she saw a flash….of silver? She gasped quickly, jumping a little. Squinting her eyes, a thought came across her mind, but she shook her head. Looking around in the darkness, she shook her head one more time. What she thought she saw….nah it couldn't be. She began to walk back to the house, trying not to turn around again. She reached the door and turned around again, just to make sure.

But there all she saw was darkness. There was no one there.

**A/N: Song " When I'm gone", by Anna Kendricks (Pitch Perfect).**


	10. What He Saw

High School

Senior year. The year that they've all been waiting for; last year of high school and the last year before going off to college. People crowded the halls trying to get to their lockers. Freshmen were holding maps looking around at signs that pointed to where they needed to go. The sophomore's and juniors begrudgingly trotted down the halls, already used to the mundane routine that they were going to continue till the end of June. And then there were the seniors. You knew a senior when you saw one. Their presence unlike any others…confident, relaxed and chill. And none stood out more than those four.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome had gotten a lot closer to each other since their first encounter two years ago. Back then the two new girls, were fresh sophomores, not knowing anyone around them, that is until they stumbled upon these two. The guys, already friends from the beginning brought them into their group, and their group expanded. It was like they were inseparable. The four of them, always hanging about in front of Mirkou's locker before class, meeting up at their table during lunch, and at the right edge of the gate after school, a daily routine that felt like their duties, that needed to be done everyday.

The warning bell rang as nervous freshman headed towards their classrooms. The four on the other hand were huddled around Mirkou's locker comparing schedules.

" Are you kidding me? Wysocki for gym?!" screamed Inuyasha, crumbling up the paper and throwing it to the ground.

" Calm down Inu," Kagome said shushing him as she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"Its not like it's the end of the world," she told him handing it back.

"Not the end of the world," he started looking at her as if she had said the stupidest thing.

"My senior year is going to be ruined. He's like the army general of gym teachers Kagome! He's going to run me to the bone!" he screamed his hands grabbing his face. Kagome looked at him and then sighed. Once again Inuyasha was going on his over dramatic rant about something. Sango was standing next to her and Inuyasha and started giggling.

"Drama queen over here," she said waving her hand. Inuyasha shot her a look and Sango retaliated with sticking out her tongue.

"Well we have to go," claimed Mirkou as he grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her to her first class.

"Wai wh-!" Inuyasha turned looked in surprise as he saw his best friend grab his Ka-..erm Kagome away from him.

" Sorry Inu!" Kagome yelled away, walking with Mirkou, "We're in the same class!" Sango waved to both of them and turned over to Inuyasha. He still had the look of surprise on his face. Sighing she patted him on the head.

"Its okay little doggy" she said laughing a little while she said it. " I gotta go, see you next period," she said to him walking away.

Inuyasha crossed him arms together and huffed. Not only did he have to wait til second period to have a class with one of his friends, neither Kagome nor Mirkou were in any of his classes!

"Stop treating me like dog!" he said to Sango as she walked away. She waved it off. The second bell rang.

"Shit-now I'm late!" he muttered to himself as he ran to first period.

Sango, walking towards her class, looked over to the direction that she saw Mirkou and Kagome leave. They weren't there anymore. She looked on for another minute and shook her head, opening the door to her class, she walked in.

A month of the same routine happened. Mirkou would drag Kagome to class and vice versa, Sango would meet up with Inuyasha during second period and Inuyasha would be late to his first period, almost making every time. He blamed his lateness on his best friend. All the time he got distracted. Mirkou was damn lucky to be in class with Kagome, while he had to suffer through first period English by himself.

As the months went on, he started to notice small things. Mirkou and Kagome would start going to their classes a couple seconds early each time. A couple second went onto a minute, and a minute went onto a whole ten minutes earlier to class. This bothered him slightly, but he didn't say a word. What would they have to go to do that was so important? Sometimes he would look out of the corner of his eye to see if Sango noticed anything, but she was still there smiling. She probably didn't notice anything…or maybe he was just going crazy.

He thought to himself. Sango was usually the person to notice weird differences in the group dynamic, and if she hasn't said anything yet maybe there wasn't anything that was different to begin with. He thought back to all the times that she called him out on things, because mostly out of everyone in the group, she would notice things first.

'_I'm just really keen on certain things"_ that was her response when Inuyasha asked her about it. He remembered Kagome laughing at that point. That sweet laugh. He smiled unconsciously, the corner of his lips twitching ever so slightly.

" Oph!" cried Kagome, looking at her phone. " We gotta go! Bye guys!" she said as she and Mirkou turned and headed towards their class. Inuyasha's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Guess I better go too," he said, " if I'm late again, I'm going to get detention for sure this time," he said to Sango. When she didn't say anything, Inuyasha looked at her. She seemed to be lost in thought for some reason. "Hello…earth to Sango" he stated waving his hands in front of her face.

She went from glossy eyed, to staring his right in the eyes, " Don't you need to get to class?" she asked him. Inuyasha almost jumped back in surprise. '_Maybe she wasn't spacing out,'_ he thought to himself. She laughed and petted him on the head.

"Good doggy", she said before turning around and walking to her class.

"What-!" he said snapping back. Growling he "humpfed" and turned around and went straight to class. " Stupid woman.." he said grumbling.

February 10th. That's when he saw it. Right there next to the school bench, his best friend holding red roses and giving it to…

Kagome.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them again hoping the image that he saw was something by mistake, his worst nightmare coming true in an illusion. But there was no doubt about it. There he was, the snake himself, holding a bouquet to Kagome. Inuyasha strained to hear what they were saying, the snow fueled winds gave him more than enough trouble. The next thing he saw crushed his heart. There she was, with a big smile on her face, jumping up and down, circling her arms around him. The light from his eyes went out like wind to a flame, as he stood frozen in his spot. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach a hundred times. And right when he was about take that first step to many to break it up, he heard it.

The clanging of a metal tin box, and its contents spilling about. He turned his head and saw another pair of eyes.

"Sango?" the name came out of him like a whisper. She stood there, her eyes following the snowy path to where the other two stood, embraced in another's arms. Her eyes became opened wide, grew larger and larger as the realization hit her. He stared at her in shock, not expecting her to be there. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Anyone with eyes could see that Sango had feelings for Mirkou ever since their first fight, when she first came to school two years ago; and now this.

He whispered her name again taking a step towards her, when she finally looked at him. Her eyes were filled with pain, as she let out a small whimper, and then she collapsed. Inuyasha dove down and caught her right before she fell.

"Shit."

He waited across the nurse's room as he watched Sango get checked up by the nurse. The nurse had agreed to let them both stay in the room to rest, and had asked if they wanted to let anyone know that they were there. Both of them without saying a word nodded no and remained quiet. He sat on the edge of the bed, shoulder's slouched, and hands folded, just staring at the floor. He heard her whimper slightly; but he didn't need to look up. He gave her that, the only thing that he could give her at this moment…silence. And in that silence, the only thing to be heard was the pain of their hearts, broken, through the tears that she shed.


	11. What She Saw

_Beginning of Senior Year_

Sango and Mirkou headed to the library.

" First day of classes and I have homework from every class" he said to Sango as they walked side by side. Sango rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"What do you expect you baka," she started, " We've had homework on the first day for every year," she said knowingly. His head dropped in defeat and Sango giggled as they continued their walk. They got to the library and opened its doors. Thankfully since it was the first day of high school no one in there. Mirkou looked around while Sango went to the talk the librarian. He remembered when he was a sophomore; how he would come here with the other girls he used to fool around with. The library was his prime spot. Thinking back on it, he became disgusted by the thought. He was such a pig back then. Glancing out of the corner he saw Sango at the desk.

Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the brown oak color trailing down her back. His eyes traced down to her ass, when he quickly looked back up. He raised his hand to his cheek to check if he had gotten slapped yet. It was a constant routine that he and Sango went through. He would get a little carried away and caress her bottom and she would return the favor by slapping the smirk off of his face. He smiled a bit, even though other people would just think why on earth he would still do it, he only did it for one reason.

"Oi" a voice brought him out of his thoughts. Sango pointed over to a table and they both sat down. Taking out their books, they both started to read.

After what seemed forever Sango looked up from her reading and saw Mirkou fast asleep, head on the desk, notes scattered everywhere. Sighing she went over to wake him up. Tilting her head she looked at his face, her heart beating slightly faster. Her face a little pink, she looked at his lips. The thought raced across her face and she had to shake it out of her face. Turning a full on red, she pushed her chair back.

_Scrrreeeeeecccccccch_

Mirkou jolted up.

"Wha- what?" he said looking both ways before he looked at Sango.

"What happened? Why is your face so red?" he asked her rubbing his eyes, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Huh?!" Sango asked touching her face, she felt the heat pour of her face. Curse her easily changing face.

"Its nothing!" she exclaimed her voice squeaking a bit. Mirkou just gave her a weird look before smiling a little.

"Alright weirdo, we better just go," he stated before packing his stuff together. Sango just nodded and they gathered their books and walked out of the library.

_A month later_

Sango watched as Mirkou grabbed Kagome's hand and drag her off to class. Her heart twinge a little. She looked at them, but her thoughts were interrupted with Inuyasha's babbling. She looked at him and petted him on the head. For some reason, she always felt like she should do that to him. It seemed to catch him off guard and calm him down a bit. Kind of like a dog. She started walking off to her class, when she looked back to where Kagome and Mirkou had left. Why couldn't he be in any classes with her? Why did he have to have a class with Kagome? Thoughts rushed through her head.

She frowned a bit. _'What am I jealous of? Kagome is my best friend, and its Mirkou…but doesn't she like Inu? Why is she holding Mirkou's hand?'_ Sango, stopped, still looking in their direction. They weren't there anymore and Sango mentally slapped herself. Why would she start thinking of these thoughts? She sighed and forgot about the whole thing, pushing it back to the back of her mind. But the itch was there, and the green-eyed beast was growing and growing, unknown to her.

Sango and Kagome were at Sango's house, just chilling out. Her mother came in and offered the girls some drinks and cookies.

"Thanks mom!" she yelled out as her mom went back downstairs. Kagome and her were looking through magazines.

"Can you believe that prom is coming up?" asked Kagome looking at the dresses.

Sango looked at Kagome and laughed, " Girl, we have months, before its even prom season." Kagome gave Sango the ' _are you serious?' _look.

"When we're seniors prom season starts whenever you want it to," she said laughing. They flipped through the magazine and sure enough there was a section of prom dress; the girls ooh-ed and ahh-ed as they looked at the models and their dresses. An hour or two passed and the topic was soon worn out. Getting up they plopped on Sango's bed and relaxed turning the tv on.

"I wish we were all in a class together, " started Kagome, "at least one. I mean-I have Mirkou in first period, and you have Inu second, but why can't we be in one together!" she exclaimed throwing a pillow in the air. Sango laughed as she watched Kagome rolling around the bed in fake despair. Her curiosity grew as the itch started to itch, in the back of her mind.

"How is class with the pervert?" she asked jokingly. Kagome laughed and started to tell her about all the stupid things that happened while they were in class. The teacher would always get angry because Mirkou couldn't stand awake in class and he would come with more ways to look like he was awake.

"He even got these glasses with fake eyes!" she tried to continue trying to speak through her laughs. Sango smiled as she imagine Mirkou with his weird glasses, one eye probably poked out, sleeping through class.

"-and prom-" Kagome stopped and quickly changed the subject to something else. Sango pretended not to hear, but she couldn't understand why she has said that. Why were her and Mirkou talking about prom? She frowned internally while Kagome continued on her story.

She didn't like it one bit.

Sango looked on while she saw Mirkou and Kagome left again. They were leaving earlier and earlier, each time. The time that all four of them spent together by his locker was getting shorter and shorter. Something had to be up. Her anger started to rise slightly and she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at Kagome and Mirkou and find out what was happening. What were they doing? Why did they keep leaving? More importantly why was Mirkou leaving so early with Kagome. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her head, but she couldn't.

For nights that's all she could think of. She was slowly starting to obsess over the scenarios and thoughts, and every night she tried to push them into the back of her head.

Sango saw Inuyasha waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Sango?" he asked.

"Don't you have to get to class?" she asked him surprising him. She smiled, putting on a face, and patted him on the head.

"Good doggy," she said patting him on the head. She turned and went on her way to class. Once again pushing everything to the back of her head.

Sango and Mirkou were studying in the library again. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know how to say it. She could see Mirkou glancing at her from time to time, and opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. Getting annoyed she snapped at him.

"What?" she asked him. He jumped slightly and looked at her. Immediately feeling bad, she apologized, blaming it in on the lack of sleep she's been having. Little did he know that it was because of him that she couldn't sleep. He looked at her and opened his mouth.

Then he closed it.

Opening it again, he tried to form words.

"Um…well you see, its..yea..so" he started to stutter.

"I…wa-ww-was well w-w-w-o-wond-dd-dd" his words not quite forming; his face turning scarlet red. He closed his mouth tightly and stood up. Pushing his chair up he gathered his things.

"I'm s-ss-orr-y, I have to g-go" and with that he bolted out of the door. She looked the dust trail he left behind. And for some reason she felt a little happy, but she didn't know why.

_February 10__th_

Sango was walking down the halls, wrapping her scarf around her neck and face. The winter was harsh and colder each day. She would rush in and out of the school as fast as she could without freezing to death. Putting on her gloves she looked around to see if she could find Kagome, Inu, or Mirkou. She hadn't seen any of them the morning and it was almost time for lunch. As she got walked past the last of the lockers she saw a figure standing by the window. She walked towards the left to see if she could see who it was, and as she got closer she noticed that it was Inuyasha. With one hand up in the air, she started to wave and was about to call his name when her eyes followed what he had been looking at.

Her eyes followed to through the footsteps of the snow to two people outside. A guy and a girl, were there by the bench. _'Why would anyone be outside right now?'_ she thought to herself.

Moving a little closer she tried to see who it was. The winds outside were picking up, and snowflakes were flying everywhere. She stopped at the edge of the wall and peeked over and saw who it was.

Mirkou and Kagome were there, outside. He was handing her flowers, and she was jumping up and down. Sango felt as if she was in some twilight zone, she couldn't grasp what was happening. But there it was, her best friend and Mirkou, in an act of love. She felt her arms collapse, and she dropped whatever she had to the ground.

Sango didn't even realize Inuyasha looking over to her, she didn't hear him call her name. Her mind was being crowded with thoughts, as she looked at the two outside. Sango's eyes began to water and her vision became blurry.

She heard her name one more time, and this time she looked at who was calling her. Her mouth opened, trying to form the words, but she couldn't.

All that came out was a small whimper and with that darkness.

She woke up a couple of minutes later and found herself in bed. Looking around she realized that she was in the nurse's office. Moving her head to the right she saw Inuyasha sitting on the other bed, his arms folded and head facing the ground. The nurse came by and checked Sango's temperature and wrote it down.

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to call anyone?" asked the nurse. She looked over to the two students, both of them somber and quiet. They nodded their heads no, and she sighed.

"Okay, you guys rest, and I'll be back to check up on you in a little bit." She picked up her chart and started walking out of the room.

It took a minute before Sango realized why she was there, and everything came back to her. The two of them in the snow jumping in each other's arms. The happiness of Mirkou's face when Kagome hugged him and Kagome wrapped in his arms. Her throat lumped up as she tried to swallow her tears. A small whimper was heard in the room.

Sango tried her best, she tried her best to keep in it, but she couldn't. She didn't even care that Inuyasha was in the room anymore. She placed her hands across her face and started to cry.

The tears flowed through her face as she felt her heart break.

**A/N: Chapter 12 will be coming up soon. Please review!**


End file.
